1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of jewelry. More specifically, this invention relates to user customizable pendants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ornamental jewelry has long been constructed of various materials, shapes and sizes according to various themes. Jewelry that displays the birthstone of the wearer has long been popular. In addition to jewelry that incorporates the birthstone of the wearer, jewelers have also created custom items using multiple birthstones. One such example of jewelry incorporating multiple birthstones is a "mother's ring" that is generally sold as a gift and incorporates the birthstone of each child of the woman to whom it is given. Similarly, pendants incorporating the birthstones of each child are also a popular sentimental gift.
Although these items incorporating multiple birthstones appeal to the consuming public, they are ordinarily custom made by jewelers and therefore costly. Additionally, such jewelry items can be altered only by a jeweler or one skilled in the art. The present invention discloses a pendant that allows for display of birthstones, other selected stones, charms, or other small objects, and is also easily customized.
The present invention comprises a pendant that includes a frame coupled to a front transparent window and a back member to form a vessel. In one embodiment, the back member comprises a transparent window. A funnel is permanently coupled to the frame and allows for the insertion of birthstones or other small objects into the vessel such that the objects are visible through the windows. In one embodiment of the present invention, the funnel includes transverse through holes that allow the pendant to be connected to a necklace, bracelet, or other structure for wearing or displaying the pendant, such as a chain, cord, or ribbon. When a necklace, bracelet, chain, cord, or other structure is threaded through the transverse holes in the funnel, the objects placed inside the pendant are securely captured inside the pendant.
In another embodiment of the pendant, the funnel is attached to one side. In this embodiment, the hole at the bottom of the funnel can be precisely sized such that the hole is large enough to allow birthstones or objects to be manually inserted into the pendant, but small enough to render it extremely unlikely that the objects will fall out. Alternatively, this embodiment can include a plug that fits within the funnel and blocks the hole, thus capturing the objects inside the pendant. All embodiments can display multiple birthstones, other selected stones, or other small objects. Unlike other jewelry pieces which are capable of displaying multiple birthstones or other stones, the present invention is easily customizable by the consumer.